The Journey Never Ends
by Kezelle
Summary: What if Journeys End happened differently
1. Chapter 1

"Bad Wolf"

--

Hi, This takes place at the beginning of Journeys End and goes AU from here. Hopefully it will make sense but the next couple of chapters will be missing or replacement scenes from SE/JE and then i hope to continue. Please review and critise!! Apologies for grammer and mistakes.

I own nothing this is purely for fun.

"Bad Wolf"

There were few words that could strike such fear into the doctor. Two words, powerful words, which changed everything. He stood frozen at the controls as he sent the Tardis hurtling toward Earth as his mind sped back in his past, to the innocent child who had held time in her hand.

Rose.

"What did she look like?" he asked Donna again, looking intently at his recent companion who stood nervously beside him, the worlds statement "End of the Universe" having succeeded where many had not, and rendered her speechless.

"Blond"

"You've said that already, her eyes?" He asked almost desperately trying to keep himself calm.  
"I… don't brown… I think".

It was like pulling teeth the doctor huffed impatiently and started to raid his coat pockets his hands digging though the bigger on the inside pouches. He knew he had it, the moment his hands closed over the vital item. Slowly, despite the haste he had attacked his pockets with; he drew the photo out of its hiding place and looked at it. He hadn't got it out in weeks. Not since the Library and Professor River Song. He found it hard to believe that he would let anyone as close to him as Rose had been but River had known his name. He traced her face before reluctantly handing the picture to Donna who had been watching him carefully.

She took the worn photo with some reverence. It was old and worn, held in a soft cardboard frame. It was of a doctor she had never known. One who's brown eyes sparkled with life and laughter, a manic grin on his face as he looked down with a soft, affectionate expression on the woman who had guided her home. She was younger, with a fresh, innocent aura around her, something missing from the woman she had seen in the alternate timeline. She was leaning back against the doctor's shoulder with a smile full of mischief, one hand clasped tightly in his. Happy. They looked happy.

Her eyes rose to meet the doctors an answer in its depths.

"Who is she?"

In an echo of the same voice she had heard two years ago, full of pain and emotion.

"Her name is Rose."

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Still Running

I apologize for the very long break. I was unfortunately unable to continue this story or any of the others for various reasons and then had lost the feel for the story altogether. It has taken a while to get back into it, but here is the second chapter.

____________________________________________________________________

Sarah Jane sped though the streets the deserted streets, her mind torn between saving the world and Luke, hiding in the attic with Mr Smith. Tearing around the corner, she screamed, slamming her brakes hard. Unfortunately, it didn't prevent her from hitting the Darlek. She watched in horror as its metal head swiveled round, the periscope following.

Fighting though the fear attempting to paralyze her, she sprang into action, hitting the clutch and gas. No way was it ending here. She knew she wouldn't destroy the beast (there would be more damage to her car), but it barged him out of the way. By the time the Darlek had corrected itself, she was out of sight.

****

"Why don't you ask her yourself?"

For a moment, the Doctor looked confused by Donnas' gently delivered answer, as well as the soft, quietly pleased look on her face. Then she focused on something over his shoulder. Or maybe, just maybe, someone.

Time passes differently for a Time Lord. Despite the few seconds that had actually passed, he had talked himself in and out of the precarious belief that she was right behind him.

_Why don't you ask her yourself?_

Finally he summoned the courage to turn around, still disbelieving that one thing could go his way.

And there she was, standing at the top of the sloped street. His sharp eyes, greedily took in everything about her as his body completed the turn. She was beautiful. Her hair a little longer, her figure slimmer, but it was his Rose.

What the hell was he waiting for? Slowly he began to run towards her, his speed increasing as he saw her take off towards him. She was smiling that wide, toothy smile right at him. He was so close, close enough to see as something caught her attention briefly. For a split second he was annoyed that she was not as fixated on him as he was on her. But that was forgotten as her head whipped back round to him, fear written all over her face. Fear for him. He tore his eyes away from her to identify the threat, just in time for a death ray to cut though him.

******

No!

No! This couldn't happen. Not again. Rose didn't slow down as she continued her frantic sprint towards the Doctor, the heavy weapon banging against her hip. She was barely aware of Jack's timely arrival and the destruction of the Darlek who had wounded the Doctor. _Not fatally, not fatally_ she begged frantically. As she threw her gun on the floor as she collapsed to her knees at his side, grabbing him urgently.

She couldn't remember what she said to him. What those first words were. But she would never forget his smile. Despite the agony he must have been feeling, the Doctor was still smiling at her.

"Rose." He said weakly still grinning. The sound of his voice washed over her. She had missed his voice. She had missed everything about him. "Long time no see."

Smiling despite the desperate situation at his weak joke she relied cheekily, "Well…been busy you know".

The lighthearted moment was interrupted by the spasm of pain that shot though his body.

"Don't die", she begged him. "Please don't die."

She offered no protest as Jack took charge, all her attention focused on the Doctor. She couldn't have come all this way just to lose him now. But as he lay withering in agony on the floor she realized it was out of her hands.

"_This is meant to be."_

She listened to the familiar voice that only she could hear, and allowed Jack to pull her away from the fallen Doctor. The voice had not led her astray once since 'she' had made herself known. Still she watched devastated as the Doctor heaved himself onto his feet, the recognizable golden energy shimmering from his body. His apologetic eyes met hers as he began to regenerate.

"I'm sorry…I'm regenerating…" His body shone brightly, overcome with energy.

And Rose prayed.

TBC…soon

I know part of this sounds confusing but hope you hang in there.

Thanks for reading.


End file.
